On Parchment
by bingblot
Summary: What does Harry have to say to Hermione in his letter? One-shot, H/Hr fluff. Please R/R!!


_A/N: This is quite possibly the fluffiest fic I've ever written and that's saying something.  I'm half inclined to laugh at myself and tempted not to post it at all, but I decided to go ahead and post it anyway, just to give other people who love fluff some warm and fuzzy feelings.   Enjoy and please review!!   _

Dear Hermione,

It seems odd to be writing a letter to you when you're sleeping in the same room, just a few steps away from me.   But since you are sleeping and I'm somehow not sleepy, I'll just leave you to your sleep and try to write out some of my thoughts.   I think I'm better on parchment than I am in person, with words, anyway.   

I know I tell you this on a regular basis and I know you know it's true, but let me just tell you again, I love you, Hermione.   I love you with everything there is of me to love.   I don't know what I would do without you.   You've been there for me since we were eleven, ickle firsties on the Hogwarts Express, really.   And from the time when Ron and I saved you from that troll, you've never left my side.   I don't know if you know just how much that means to me.   I really sometimes think I ought to thank that troll.   I'd like to think that even without its interference, you and I would still have become best friends and would still have fallen in love, but I can never be sure about that.   Whatever the case, I owe that troll a debt.   It brought you into my life, and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me.   

And while we're on the subject of debts and gratitude, have I ever thanked you for always being there for me?   You always had faith in me, believed in me, even when I didn't really have faith in myself.   Even when Ron didn't believe me and wasn't speaking to me during fourth year, you still did and stood by me.   Thank you for that, darling.   I don't think I could have gotten through it without you.   

I know people like to think of me as some sort of Invincible Hero-type chap.   They like to think that I'm the Boy Who Lived, with some sort of grand Destiny, to defeat all the Evil in the world, blah blah blah.   It's a nice story, I suppose.   

I never thought so, though.   I had nothing to do with what happened when I was a baby.   My mum's sacrifice did that.   She was the real hero.   I always felt guilty that my parents were the real heroes of that night, but I was the one that got the fame and the credit.   

You, of all people, know how much I hated being famous.   Know how much I hate that people never saw the real _me_.   Except you, that is.   You never saw the Boy Who Lived when you saw me.   You just saw me, Harry.   And, wonder of wonders, you liked the me you saw.   

I wonder what I did to deserve you.   I don't think I did anything that merits a reward like you.   Any heroics I ever did was only because I had no choice.   And even so, half the time, it was thanks to you that I even managed to survive.   Like with the First Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.   I'd never have been able to master the Summoning Charm on my own, not in time to save me against that Horntail.   You did that.   You always helped.   You were the one who was behind me, beside me, all the way, whenever I did anything.   Do you know that?   Do you know how much that meant to me?   

Well, in case you don't, I'm telling you now.   It's because of you that I've become who I am now, because of you that I've even survived until now.   Thank you for that, Hermione.   

You just turned over in your sleep.   I love to watch you sleep, did I ever tell you that?   It may sound silly, but it's true.   You always look so relaxed in your sleep, and I love to be able to watch you and know that you're safe and happy and that you're mine.   

And that reminds me of something I've been meaning to tell you but never got around to.   So I'll tell you now.   It's easier to write it out on parchment.   I love you, Hermione.   I can't imagine life without you.   Or wait, no, I can, but it wouldn't be _life.   _I need you with me.   I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you, want you, need you.   Marry me, please, Hermione.   

There, it's finally been written.   It's amazing how nervous I am, just writing out the words to you.   But it's written now.   

I love you, you know that, right?   If I said I loved you every minute of every day for the rest of my life, it still wouldn't be enough.   I'm always unsure about things.   You're the one that gives me confidence and strength all the time.   But the one thing I'm not unsure about is that I love you and I always will.   Now and forever.   

It's getting late, or early, or whatever, and I know I should get some sleep or I'll be a walking zombie at work tomorrow.   Good night, then, Hermione.   

And I just want you to know, I'm yours and always will be.   

Love, 

Harry

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next night Harry found the following note on his pillow.   

Dearest Harry,

YES!

All my love,

Hermione

He looked up to meet the smiling eyes of the love of his life standing in the doorway.   

"Really?" was all he could get out.

"Oh, Harry, honestly!   As if I could say no!"   She walked in, kissing him firmly on the mouth.   "I love you," she murmured softly against his lips.

And then there were no more words spoken, at least not coherent ones, for the next hour, as Harry and Hermione celebrated their engagement.   


End file.
